Et si ce n'était pas juste?
by Syln
Summary: Le bataille contre les similis n'a pas seulement sauvé des mondes. Elle a laissé des entailles dans des cœurs qui, par une douce nuit, décident de s'ouvrir pour chercher un peu de lumière. Car on peut être un héro de la keyblade mais douter que ce qu'on ait fait soit juste. Post KHII et avant KH3D


Bonjour les gens !

J'ai écrit ça avec une image sous les yeux (image hyper triste d'ailleurs). Je ne l'ai pas aimé lorsque je l'ai fini mais après relecture, ça va en fait. Je le trouve peut-être un peu bancal... Votre avis ?

Bonne lecture sinon ^^

* * *

Sora se sentait mal ces derniers temps. Non pas qu'il ait attrapé un quelconque virus, mais il avait appris trop de choses d'un coup. Trop d'informations à digérer. Depuis que l'organisation XIII était détruite, bien qu'il ait eu un moment de repos et de paix, une culpabilité lancinante lui serrait la gorge. Tout ce qu'on lui avait révélé le rendait malade. Lors de cette mission, après qu'il se soit réveillé d'un long sommeil dont il ne connaissait pas la raison, on lui avait confié la tâche d'empêcher les similis de créer un Kingdom hearts. « Les similis semblent obéir à des émotions, mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Car ils sont dénués de cœur. » lui avait-on dit. Quelle erreur ! Il ne l'avait appris qu'après les avoir tous éliminés : les similis finissent par se créer un cœur.

Épuisé de réfléchir, le châtain sort prendre l'air. Il fait nuit et un léger vent permet au sable de s'envoler le temps d'un instant. Sora s'assoie au bord de l'eau, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Ses nuits sont de plus en plus courtes, les visages des similis le hantent. Les **nobody**. Chacun d'eux rêvait d'avoir un cœur, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient du côté de Xemnas. Il leur avait promis un cœur. Tant de mensonges, tant de morts ! Cela l'enrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sora sursaute en entendant Riku arriver. L'argenté s'assoie à côté de son meilleur ami sans le lâcher des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu troubler le sommeil du bienheureux châtain ? Lui toujours si jovial et positif a la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Sora parle du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu penses que c'était juste de... les tuer ?

Riku fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui représente ce « les ». Il essaie de sonder son ami de toujours mais n'y arrive pas. Il est rare que Sora soit triste, cela l'inquiète vraiment. Le châtain reprend.

\- Luxord, Demyx, Saix...

Il énumère le nom des membres de l'organisation XIII. L'argenté le regarde ; sans comprendre et bouche-bée, réciter les noms de ceux qui ont été annihilés.

\- Xaldin, Roxas.

Un tic fait trembler les lèvres de Riku à ce nom. Il préfère ne pas y repenser. Sora n'est plus qu'une boule humaine à présent, comme si prononcé leurs noms l'avait vidé. Un concentré de culpabilité et de tristesse.

\- Ils voulaient juste un cœur et Xemnas leur avait dis que grâce à Kingdom hearts ils en auraient un. Ils l'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, juste parce qu'ils y croyaient ! Et moi... moi je les ai tué ! Parce qu'on m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas censés exister... Parce que Yen Sid m'avait dit qu'ils étaient des coquilles vides !

Il y a tellement de détresse dans sa voix, tellement de désespoir. Riku ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire pour consoler son ami.

\- Tu sais... Ils étaient mauvais malgré tout. Regarde le nombre de personnes qui ont perdu leur cœur juste pour créer un Kingdom hearts... Les similis viennent réellement des ténèbres Sora, leurs actes le montrent bien.

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand Demyx est mort en hurlant de peur. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir la résignation dans les yeux de Luxord. Et Saix qui... demandait si fortement un cœur... Tu aurais vu Axel mourir, tu te serais demandé si les similis ne ressentaient vraiment rien.

\- Sora, cela ne change rien au fait que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient mal. Leur but n'efface pas leurs actions. L'organisation XIII devait être détruite.

\- Et Roxas ?

Cette fois, l'argenté ne peut rien répondre. Roxas est un sujet tabou pour lui, il préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir. Face au regard de son meilleur ami, Riku se sent sondé, analysé, démasqué. Incapable d'en supporter plus, il détourne les yeux et se relève.

\- Riku ?

\- Tu n'as pas éliminé Roxas Sora. Il est revenu à toi.

Cette fois c'est Sora qui n'arrive plus à fixer son ami. Il regarde l'horizon, là où la mer et le ciel ne font qu'un. Les étoiles brillent fortement dans le ciel de leur lueur blanchâtre. La nuit est à son apogée.

\- Tu es un bon double...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que Roxas m'a dit après que je l'ai battu... Et... il souriait... Si il a disparu c'est de ma faute Riku !

\- Sora...

\- Sans moi il aurait pu vivre ! Il aurait pu de nouveau avoir un cœur ! Tous les membres que j'ai battu étaient touchés par sa trahison, ils l'appréciaient ! Sûrement parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien ! C'est de ma faute si il ne peut pas exister !

Des larmes dégringolent sur les joues de Sora. Un torrent qu'il ne peut arrêter. Dans un élan, Riku le prend dans ses bras. Le châtain s'y blottit, et agrippe au dos de son ami. La tête enfouie dans son torse, il pleure cet autre lui qui n'existe plus. Il pleure ceux qui ont été manipulés. Il pleure son ignorance, lui qui n'a pas arrêté de leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur. Ils se trompaient tous, et voilà où ça les a conduit. Riku reste désemparé face à son meilleur ami. Que lui dire ? Que faire ?

\- Tu es en vie Sora, et tant que tu le seras il le sera aussi.

\- C'est vrai ?

Une petite voix remplie d'espoir. Le cœur de Riku se serre. Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il fait ça, mais pour Sora. Son meilleur ami qui ne l'a jamais abandonné.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse est sur une intonation encore plus basse que la question. Les tremblements cessent, le corps se détend, Sora reste dans ses bras mais il va mieux. Il reste accroché car il a besoin d'une source de chaleur pour suivre l'espoir qui vient d'apparaitre.

\- Merci Riku.

Mais l'autre ne répond pas. Il continue d'entourer Sora de ses bras tandis que son esprit est parti. Car devant lui, là où la mer et le ciel se confondent, là où les étoiles se baignent, il voit Roxas. Ils se dévisagent, sans échanger une parole, sans que leurs yeux dévient. L'expression du blond est indéchiffrable, illisible, fermée. Riku se sent glacé, il a peur, il a les larmes aux yeux. « Désolé » est tout ce qu'il peut penser. Le mot se répète en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, car c'est de SA faute si en réalité Roxas n'existe plus. C'est lui qui l'a forcé à rejoindre Sora alors que le blond n'arrêtait pas hurler qu'il souhaitait exister. Mais ça, il n'en n'a pas tenu compte. Trop terrés dans leurs pensées, personne n'avait jamais remis en question le fait que les similis soient dénués de cœur. Il y a de ça, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi à cause de Riku que tout s'est passé ainsi. L'argenté le sait, il est celui qui a fait tomber un peu de neige qui a roulé roulé, jusqu'à devenir une boule énorme emportant les similis avec elle. Emportant Roxas. Sora, épuisé de pleurer, s'est endormi dans ses bras, alors Riku en profite pour dire à voix haute ce qu'il souhaite exprimer depuis que le double de son meilleur ami est apparu.

\- Pardon Roxas, pardon.

L'image du blond s'efface alors tout doucement, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion. Tout au fond de Riku reste un regret. Car le blond n'a rien dit, se contentant de les regarder, vide. Et c'est ça le pire, savoir qu'il a vidé ce garçon qui ne lui a jamais rien fait. Riku est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Roxas, et tant que ce sera le cas, l'image de Roxas continuera de le hanter. Celle d'un garçon au visage impénétrable n'ayant pas choisi de disparaître.


End file.
